


'Rus

by smolsnxpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Severus Snape, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Healer Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Harry is tasked with a life changing challenge. After a mysterious accident, the feared ex potions master is nothing more than a traumatised child.Harry will help him heal, the two going on a joinery of recovery together, accompanied by a familiar healer to hold both their hands.Harry would have never expected his family to end up consisting of two redeemed Death Eaters.{REVISED}
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 241





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters 1-4 have all been revised and reworked! Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted; 26 | 1 | 2020  
> Revised/Edited; 14 | 10 | 2020

When Harry fell asleep to the quiet howling of the Scottish winds that floated and gushed outside his Hogwarts quarters, he didn't expect to wake up to a rather pale McGonagell stood over him as the clock struck five o'clock. She was almost ghost like, a haunting of her past self. 

  
"A situation, Mr Potter, has happened overnight and I need your assistance with it." The old woman had murmured softly as they shared a cup of tea in his living space of the dwelling.  
  
  
Her eyes had large black circles around them, age and a night without sleep had made them more than prominent to Harry, even with his poor eyesight. She stared down into her half empty cup of black tea, an exhausted sound leaving the aging headmistress.  
  
"Its about Severus,"  
  
Harry's mouth was suddenly dry and a lump had formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and fixed his glasses upon his nose, "But headmistress, he's _dead_ \--"  
  
"No." She stated simply, looking up to lock gazez. Her brown eyes found his green ones. "He's.. he's not."  
  
Harry remained muted, a silent encouragement for her to continue, even if his mind was a storm of thought.  
  
"After the war, Poppy treated him at his home, in Spinners End." Minerva's voice was soft yet heavy, gentle yet stern, as if explaining the birds and the bees to a small child. Each word a careful analysis of the situation - she couldn't afford to get anything wrong. "We all agreed its best if he slipped under the radar. He had been through a lot, as you know. So a peaceful life was best for Severus."  
  
"Has he... died? A _second_ time?" Harry spat out the quick words. He couldn't stop himself asking, impulse control was never his best skill.  
  
"Well, actually, the opposite has happened." The corner of her mouth tugged into a brief grin before melting away.   
"Snapes had a potions accident, surprisingly. His wards had been set to alert Poppy or I if something like this happened. I expected the worst, of course, he never had an accident, in all his years of teaching, besides one or two mistakes but those were far and few between." An easy chuckle left her as she fondly thought back to her days working along side the younger man.  
  
"What did you find?" Harry's voice snapped her back to the topic of their conversation. It would be a lie to say her mind hadn't stated to wonder more as age slowly began to hinder her.  
  
"Well, we didn't find what we thought we would," She bit her lip. "Come along, Potter, and I'll show you what we found."  


* * *

  
  
  
A small boy sat on the marbel patterned couch Minerva had added to the aging Heads office. The little one had long, unkempt locks, as black as the winter mornings. The hair was like curtains, blocking the child's face, besides the tip of his nose that poked out.  
  
The lad had his head hung, back hunched, with a warm, thick, floral blanket wrapped around him, hiding the rest of his body. When the door creeked as it opened, he turned to look at the two; Harry's heart skipped a beat at what he saw.  
  
Two, large, black eyes pierced Harrys soul, as if seeing straight through him. Harry knew those eyes, he remembered the night so many died, the night he had stared into those eyes and watched the life slip from them, even if he was questioning how true that was.  
  
"He has no memories of what happened, only that he is eight and can't find his parents." Minerva whispered to Harry with a mothers delicate words.  
  
The boy snatched his gaze from Harry quickly. He stared back into the flames as they danced in the fireplace.

Harry turned to her, his green marbles locking onto her aging eyes. For a moment, an understanding came between them. This story wasn't going to be just about Severus Snape.  
  
Another deep, exhausted, sigh left Minerva as she furrowed her brows. "I know its a big ask but you must understand, I can't do this alone...  
You're almost thirty, Harry. I trust you with him, _please_." Her soft, aged hand laid on his shoulder.

The child needed him more than Harry realised.  
  
  
Carefully, Harry sat besides the the little one. He followed his gaze to the flickering flames, such a oretty sight.   
"Hello there," The professor voice was easily put on.  
  
"'Ello," Severus replied, voice fragile and light, almost angel like.   
  
"I'm Harry Potter," It felt odd to introduce himself like that, it was rather rare to find anyone who didn't know who he was. "What's your name?" Harry continued with soft eyes.  
  
" _Rus_." The child hummed his words. "It's Severus but Pa n' his mates can't pronounce it, Ma says. So _Rus_ is okay."  
  
"Which would _you_ prefer?" Harry coo'd to the small boy. He wasn't the most inexperienced with being so soft with a child this age. With the Weasleys' breeding like rabbits, the children were of all ages, and eat different from the last... but Severus? He was different was different; he was a mystery.  
  
Severus shrugged his small shoulders, the motion muffled under the thick duvet, "Not me saying it, is it?"  
  
Merlin, Harry couldn't stop the huge grin on his lips, as a wave of nostalgia hit him at the familiar sass. Obviously, it was something the once-professor had developed young.  
  
"Well, I'll go with Rus." Harry confirmed to Severus, the grin never fading. He thought it best to separate the innocent, accidental child from the snarky, ex-spy.  
  
Severus lowered his voice as he peered over Harrys shoulder, a frown on his pale lips. "The old lady said she would find me clothes... Have you got any?"  
  
Ah, that would explain the blanket. He stood up, peering around as he grabbed two pink, frilly pillows. They transformed into a small plain shirt and a pair of shorts. "Here ya go, Kiddo."  
  
Severus dropped the blanket without any thought or care for his privacy. Harry didn't think much to it, a child doesn't have exactly the best concept of boundaries and privacy, they had no need to, but the scars that rippled across Severus's back did cause alarm.  
  
Harry knew exactly what those scars were, he had his own. He'd seen his students with similiar scars a few times in the quidditch changing tents; it always sent a wave of fear running through his veins.  
He gently touched Severus's bare, cold shoulder and the small body flinched.  
  
The shirt was rushed to be put on, covering the horror story that was his back. Rus said nothing, the shorts on now, as he curled into the flowery duvet.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. Now certainly wasn't the time to talk about those scars, those marks. He needed to build the trust up first, to build up a security between him and Severus. He knew what he was doing, being a professor for over five years now; he had the experience with dealing with child abuse.  
  
"Let's get you to bed, it might be morning but no doubt you're tired, huh?" Harry moved over and took the small, pale hand into his larger one. They were soft, delicate, making Harrys heart ache at the thought of Severus's pain.  
  
"Can I bring this?" Severus pulled his hand away, almost scared by the gentle touch of Harry. He grabbed onto the blanket, his cocoon of comfort.  
  
Potter nodded slowly and the two proceeded to his dwelling.   
His mind was a mess, jeering thoughts of Professor Snape flooding his mind and touching raw areas of trauma that had yet to heal. The grief he felt from the war was a fresh sting in his chest.


	2. Doctor Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted; 27 | 1 | 2020  
> Revised/Edited; 14 | 10 | 2020

Severus had made himself a small nest-like bed within Harry's bedroom. Pillows and blankets surrounded his small body that lay on the mattress, the walls of comfort kept 'Rus tucked away, secure in the stranger's room.  
  
Harry had planted himself on the couch for the rest of the day, but that was a bit pointless, considering sleep was a stranger now thst nightmares began to wrap their claws around Harry's mind once again.  
  
Harry startled from the couch when his floo flared up. Minerva stepped in, a bundle of clothing in her weathered hands. "How are is he coping? How are you both coping?" She inquired with her motherly tone, no time to beat around the bush.  
  
"Did you _know_ about his back? The _scars_?" An angry bubble of his own resentment began to resurface. Mixed with the lack of sleep, it made a nasty cocktail. "Did you know about this when he was an actual child?"  
  
"What? _No!_ Mr Potter--"  
  
"Don't _Mr Potter_ me." He snapped.

Harry's body vibrated with anger, the emotion ripping through him with the aftertaste of anxiety. "How many _children_ , Minerva, go through this school, facing abuse? Me, Severus, Neville, Sirius! How many _more_ until you finally do something to stop this?! To try and prevent vulnerable kids from going home and getting more scars," Harrys throat was tight with aggression, dry and painful to speak but his words needed to be said.  
  
Minerva's face was as pale as her grey-white hair. Her old, chapped lips pulled into a sorrowful frown. "This isn't the time to discuss this, Harry."  
  
" _Leave_." He balled his fists up, green eyes diverted from her; he couldn't bare to make eye contact.  
  
"Severus has a doctors appointment at St Mungos. 5pm. Don't miss it." She was gone without another word. 

The stale taste of regret was quick to coat Harry's venomous tongue. Hot tears of anger pricked the corners of his eyes, slipping down and pooling at his lenses. He wanted so desperately to angry cry on behalf of everyone they couldn't save, of everyone who didn't get a second chance.

* * *

  
It was half four when he dressed Severus carefully in a baby blue shirt and a pair of overalls. Harry wanted Severus to feel in charge of the situation, everything was his decision after all, but the boy remained muted the whole time he undressed.  
  
Severus's body was thin, tiny, with prominent ribs and aged scars littered across his body like stars in the night sky. A pitiful sight. It was like Harry was looking in the mirror.  


* * *

  
The children's ward at St Mungos was bright, colourful. An abundance of toys were scattered around the room, along with children to play with them, but Seveus was utterly disinterested.  
  
The thin boy sat besides Harry on the padded plastic chairs. He hadn't even glanced at the toys, his charcoal eyes staring at the screen, waiting patiently for their number.  
  
"Don't... you want to know _where_ we are, 'Rus?" Harry inquired gently, turning to face the boy. His rage from earlier was gone, nothing but a simmer as his emotions were numb with an almost paralysing anixety.  
  
"Askin' questions isn't good, Pa said." Severus muttered, his thick northern accent as prominent as ever. "'Er're in a doctor's office, yea'? I could guess, cus of the shit here..." He hummed in his throat. "Ma never liked doctors, said they were _nosey_."  
  
"Well, the doctor we're going to see is doing a check up! Just to see if you're alright." Harry said with an uneasy smile. Never had a child have such a foul language to him! He wanted to laugh, because if he didn't he mightve cried instead.  
  
67 flashed upon the screen, Harrys name in capitals under it and then the room number. Besides that was the doctors name; _Dr Malfoy._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Come in!" The silky, muffled, honey-like voice dripped pure sweetness form the other side of the door. Harry twisted the knob, he braced himself for the worst.  
  
Silver blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the back of a slim head. Draco's features were sharp and recognisable, the spitting imagine of Lucius, but missing the sour taste the older Malfoy left in ones mouth after an encounter.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr Malfoy, how--" The blond had turned towards them. His pale, ashy eyes widened briefly before narrowing. " _Potter?_ "  
  
A shudder ran through Harry that made his knees weak. He almost came tumbling to the floor, trust a Slytherin to have that affect over a war hero for bloody sakes! Harry squeezed Severus' hand gently in his grip, a reassurance to both him and the small child.  
  
"A check up, please, Doctor." Harry spoke softly, pushing a shy smile to his lips. it would be a lie to save having the familiarity Draco offered wasn't a welcome one.  
  
Malfoy's suspicious glance shifted to a soft one as he peered at the small child. "And who might this young man be?" He purred like a slick cat.  
  
"'Rus." Severus chirped rather eagerly to the stranger before him.  
  
The ease of the child had Harry stung by jealousy. Where they closer back in Hogwarts than the pair had ever let on? Either way he envied it. He envied what the two mightve had, what the two might even have now.  
  
Severus hopped up onto the bench at Draco's instructions, using a small purple stool provided to help him up. The boy had no fuss, but his eyes never left the jar of multi-coloured lollipops that stood upon the doctors desk.  
  
Draco was quick to notice. He had worked with hundreds of children and had yet to meet one of them that didn't eye the candy up. "Mr Potter, how well has 'Rus behaved lately, do you think his behaviour permits a lollipop?" Again, that purr-like voice ran through Harry like a chill.  
  
"Eh, I suppose! He can have anything he likes." Harry smiled before looking away from the smaller man, finding himself head over heels for Draco. _What the fuck._  
  
Severus suckled away on his lollipop after a rushed "Thanks!" as Draco checked his ears and eyes.  
  
"Do you think you could lift your shirt up for me, 'Rus? I'd like to check your heart beat." Draco hummed away to the child, utterly ignoring Harry besides the odd questions about his age and diet.  
  
Draco listened closely to the thump thump thump of Severus' chest. The examination was over quickly, a stern smile on the doctors lips as he turned to Harry.  
  
"Severely underweight, malnourished. He's more than likely has an allegory to nuts and other substances due to this. I'd avoid dairy products for now. I will provide you with weight gaining powder to help boost him up." Dracos smile never waved but his face was tight, the storm behind his eyes were obvious. "Step outside the office for me, Mr Potter? We need to _chat_."  
  
Harry gulped. _Shit_.  
  
"You have ten seconds to explain exactly whats been going on before I call social services!" Malfoys voice was deadly, like tiny daggers stabbing into Harry.  
  
"Its _Snape_!" Harry blurted out, as if a physical clock was ticking down the limited time Draco had given him. "Potion accident, hes deaged to eight, now I'm in charge of him. I would never touch him like _that_!"  
  
Draco's eyes were narrowed dangerously at Harry as he went back into the room, shortly followed by the Boy Who Lived. Draco's movements were swift, being a blur of sanitary white, pale grey, silver. Within a blink of an eye, he was besides Severus, pushing the neck of the boys shirt down.  
  
On the base of Severus' neck was a scar; the letter T enclosed in a circle. It was a clean scar, almost fresh looking. The pit of Harry's stomach turned. He was going to be sick.  
  
A heavy silence lay over the room like a suffocating blanket.  
  
" _I believe you_." Draco whispered, finally.


	3. Even The Bad Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted; 30 | 1 | 2020  
> Revised/Edited; 14 | 10 | 2020

"What _is_ that?"

Harry furrowed his brows at the small burn. He ran his thumb over the bumpy scar, his lips pulling into a deeper frown. "Its almost like a _branding_."  
  
A flick of Draco's silver wand had Severus temporarily deafened. "In a way, it is. It was from his father's ring, heated up with a lighter " Draco murmured quietly.  
  
"And how would _you_ know about that?" The suspicion in Harry grew. He shifted towards Severus, standing by his side as he pulled the pretty blue shirt back up.  
  
"There's a lot of things you dont know, Potter." Draco's face had lost the little colour it had, staring down at the child. "Severus is-- _was_ my Godfather."  
  
Harry felt a sharp pain of grief send a shock wave through the hole Sirius had left in his heart. He said nothing, unable to as he took in such information. 

For some reason, the feeling of comfort found its way into the cracks of his broken heart. At least Harry wasn't alone in the grief of loosing a godfather.  
  
"He often took care of me during summer holidays, when my father and mother had to leave on business trips." Draco explained unprompted.  
"I saw more of him - _his personalities, vulnerabilities, his soft side_ \- than anyone in this blasted world did. I saw that scar when I was thirteen and.. he explained the cruel joke his father played upon him."

"There's more," Harry's voice was barely a whisper as he lifted the back of Severus's shirt, a part of Harry cringing at the lack of resistance from him as he did so.  
  
An audible sound of pain left Draco and the doctor turned away from the sobering sight. "I... had _no_ _idea_."  
  
"None of us did." Harry lowered the shirt softly. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder with a small ounce of hesitation. He left it there, in an offer of comfort. 

A small shudder travelled through Draco's body.  
  
"He deserves to be spoiled." Draco lifted the charm and offered Severus another Lollipop. He placed a small bag of coins into Harry's pocket, along with his address. "Expect an owl." Draco murmured and dismissed them before Harry could protest.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Draco left a lasting impression on Harry after that. The urge to heart stories and uncover this supposedly double life Severus had lived was growing with each moment. It never acquired to harry that the professor was a human, with hopes and dreams, and trauma; Like everyone else. Not until they were in the shrieking shack together.  
  
Potter watched idly as Severus walked feet away, together workimg their way down the idle streets of Diagon Alley at a leisurely pace.  
  
Harry watched as Severus climbed up onto a small unfinished wall, only two or free bricks high, and walk across. The little one had his arms out, wobbling along as he put one foot out in front of the other, like an acrobat at a circus.  
  
"Har' where are we!" A squeak escaped 'Rus as he fell off the tiny wall, catching himself easily from such a small height. His dark eyes were looking around at the crooked building in amazement. The distant roar of a dragon soon had the underweight boy running back to stand besides Harry, grabbing onto his robes with small pale fingers.  
  
Harry soothed his mknd6 as he watched his ward, an amused chuckle slipping from his chapped lips.  
  
"Diagon Alley! We're heading to the toy shop!" Harry's own voice oozed with excitement.  
  
" _Why?_ "  
  
The question took Harry by surprise. _Why?_ "For toys! That's why it's called a toy shop." The laughter that bellowed out of him was a strong one, filled with warmth.  
  
"But... _Why?_ Do you have real kids?" Severus' expression was blank, clueless.  
  
"They're for _you_ , Severus." Harry stopped walk and turned to face him properly. He couched down, knees pressing against the cobblestone path of the magical street. He took tiny hands into his large dark ones and looked into Severus's gem like eyes.  
  
"The doctor and I both agreed we think you need to be spoiled a bit. Is that okay?" He kept his voice soft and no threatening, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of Severus's hands.  
  
Severus nodded quickly, his lips thin but he didn't say anything. A sterner look from Harry had him break the silence. "I don't _deserve_ this." he muttered, eyes diverting from Harry's gaze as he looked past the mans shoulder.  
  
Harry stopped himself from flinching. Countless times Dudley had said that about him, with his cousins parents reinforcing it when Harry suddenly stopped getting presents on his eighth birthday. The idea of deserving something was a sour subject. A deep sigh eacaped Harry as he stood up, keeping a gentle hold on Severus's hand when they started to walk again.  
  
"That's a lie. Every child deserves presents." Harry purred. The store was in sight now, with its bright pastel colours and beautifully lit up sign that animated flowers spinning and a stuffed dog wagging its tail.  
  
"Even the bad ones?' Severus whispered but Harry heard him easily, the street being rather empty.  
  
"Nobody is truly bad, 'Rus." Harry squeezed his hand and they entered the store.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted; 8 | 2 | 2020  
> Revised/Edited; 14 | 10 | 2020

"Harry, do you think nightmares are real?"  
  
The room was pitch black apart from a small night light that oozed a soft blue haze. The light was in the shape of a moon, floating a few inches off the surface of the bedside table. It had been the first item to land in the basket once in the toy store.  
  
"No, never... They're silly monsters playing dress up is all,"  
  
Harry was sat up in the bed, the steam from his cup of tea faintly visible as he clasped it in one hand.  
  
Severus was pressed into Harry's chest. His small hands gently traced over the words that scarred Harry's hands. Severus was tired; the nightmares knew no restraint on his healing soul.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"I must not tell lies."  
  
Harry bought the cup to his lips, sipping the honey tainted brew. The hot liquid snaked down his throat, warming the core of his body.  
  
"What lies did you tell?"  
  
Severus's large black pupils captured the little light the glowing orbs had to offer and reflected it beautifully. Harry felt a sad curiosity overwhelm him; what horrors had those eyes seen, to permit nightmares at such a young age?  
  
"I didn't, actually. I told the truth, but people didn't like that."  
  
Harry spoke softly to his small ward, delicate and gentle. You could never be too careful, Molly had whispered to Harry when he held Teddy Lupin for the first time. He remembered how perfect the baby had been, wrapped up in a cotton white blanket; the perfect canvas for Teddy's hair to change to the colour of the worlds.  
  
"Ma used to say that," The words were heavy in the midnight air, "I shouldn't tell _lies_ about Pa but they weren't lies. I wouldn't lie to her,"  
  
Severus' head was hung, the curtains of his black hair drawn over his face. Any expression he had was hidden.  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
Harry swallowed an anixous lump in his throat, speaking becoming harder. Apart of him didn't want to know, but this wasn't about him.  
  
Small ivory hands pulled away from Harry. The thin fingers twisted in locks of obsidian hair.  
  
"'bout him... hurtin' me, after I turned his beer into juice. It was an _acc'dent_ , magic makes the acc'dents happen more, n' I cant control those ones!"  
  
The panic was rising in Severus's voice, his trembling body was vibrating against Harry's chest.  
  
Harry placed the half full tea cup down carefully and took Severus's cold hands into his larger, warmer ones. The trembling subsided.  
  
"Nobody is going to hurt you, 'Rus. Not anymore, you can watch me beat em up if they do."  
  
"You'd beat Pa' up for me?"  
  
Those pitch black eyes were staring up at Harry again, expectantly. They were tainted with tiny tears. The droplets of salt water slid down pale cheeks with ease. Harry could see the corner of Severus' lips twitch into a shy smile, his amusement clear.  
  
"I'd beat a _bear_ up if I had to! Nobody gets to eat you up, besides me!"  
  
Harry wrapped his large arms around the tiny frame in his lap, pretending to gobble Severus up with soft, silly rawrs.  
  
The squeals of laughter that echoed from Severus could have melted Harry on the spot. Delight oozed from the boy as he giggled and squeaked, biting on Harry's ear lobe with an equally silly grow.  
  
"Not if I eat you up first!"


	5. The Letter

"Ron, I've got a crush on Malfoy _again_ ,"

Harry found himself at the small park; a hidden gem of Diagon Alley not many wizardfolk knew about but it had been firmly claimed by the Weasley clan.

Six red headed children darted about the climbing frames and sand pit. They weaved between the monkey bar poles to play tag, swung on the swings, and tumbled down the slides.

Missing from the bunch was Severus. He was too fragile to rough house yet. Harry needed him physically stable before even daring about bringing him to the mad House. For now, Minerva got a handful of babysitting.

"You mean... Son of two convicted death eaters _Malfoy?_ The same Malfoy I used to hear you wank over in bed _Malfoy?_ " A small jab at Harrys side, a teasing brotherly thing that the two often took part in.

A healthy blush engulfed Harry's face as he nodded reluctantly. "Yeah... _that_ Malfoy. He was the one checking Sev at the hospital," His words were almost a whine.

Ron was informed on the situation of Severus being a bite sized kid again but both agreed that for now it was best if 'Rus stayed away.

"Fuck me, someone let him become a doctor?" an easy chuckle slipped from Ron as he took a drag from his cigarette, "I always said you would like a man in uniform, but I didn't have _scrubs_ in mind," smoke and breathe all puffing up in the chilly winter air as Ron spoke.

Harry bit at his lips, the picture of draco in his doctors outfit was fresh on his mind. Messy hair, soft eyes, white outfit... Malfoy had always looked good in white.

Another jib in the ribs had Harry snapped back to reality, flustered and red.

Harrys fingers intertwined with eachother as his green gaze fell to his lap. The feeling of being lost to the day dreaming of Draco was no an unfamiliar experience, for him or his best mate. "He told me to wait for an owl. I think... its to do more with Severus than me, though." He looked to his grown mate with a childish grin.

A roll of his Hazel eyes said it all. Ron put his cigarette out onto the concrete floor, shaking his head. "No shit, Sherlock! Of course it is. If Malfoy had a miniature version of Sirius in his care, wouldn't you feel obligated to involve yourself with the pair?" A thin ginger brow cocked up.

"Well of course I would! Your point is... a decent one. How's 'Mione with her new job?"

"Minister isn't what it's all cracked up to be. I'm a stay at home dad now... which isn't too bad! I'm glad we decided to build the cottage by the Burrow."

"When my situation has died down, we should go to the pub."

With that, Harry stood. A tight hug from his brother, an army of children engulfing him in squeals of good bye, then was Harry finally ready to go home. To his own kid.

* * *

The large horned owl stood grandly at the arched window, peering inside with its beady eyes. Snow had settled upon its head as the faint white speckles fell from the Highland sky. It waited, patiently, for Harry to open the window.

" _Oh shit, shit, shit._ " Harrys eyes widened when he saw the big bird at the window. He threw his dwelling keys to the side, letting Severus shuffle in behind him before he rushed to the window.

The owl hopped onto the windowsill, shaking the soft white snow drops from its thick, dark feathers. A letter was attached to his leg. The owl held its leg out, expectantly.

"Owl!" The small gasp from behind Harry made his heart melt as he carefully took the letter from the bird. He untied the parcel string, silently casting the Accio spell to summon a bird seed ball.

"Mhm, an owl! Do... you want to pet it?" Harrys eyes darted from the bird to the boy, back to the bird. He trusted the gentle beast, a soft look in its amber eyes.

Severus nodded his head quickly. His eyes were large, fingers pulling and twisting nervously in his comfy woolen scarf. "Yeh!" A hushed whisper of excitement.

Harry passed the small ball of seeds and mealworm to the bird. The owl was gentle as he took the treat with his large talons and began to nibble. A few seeds fell from its beak but Harry would clean that up later.

He scooped his hands under Severus' arms, carefully lifting him up to sit besides the bird. It was clear to see the boy was overwhelmed but Severus didn't back down, didn't rethink.

A shakey hand reached out, very carefully coming down to touch the birds sleek tawny wings. Feathers were ruffled as the owl turned his back to the boy, allowing for better access to his soothing body.

Carefully, a rhyme was built. Severus' hand came down over and over again, hands of an angel as his fingers savoured every moment they came in contact with the bird of preys body. A beautiful sight.

Harry took the moment of pure bliss to read the letter. Black wax sealed its contents with the Malfoy's iconic M stamped into the inky wax. Harrys fingers trembled with anticipation as he pulled the seal up, revealing the letter inside;

> _Dear Potter._
> 
> _I hope this letter sees you will, just as well as you see my owl. Hopefully this letter has reached you before the time I'm about to give. Today I will find myself on my lunch break at the small teahouse found in the west lane of Diagonally. There I hope to find you and Severus. I think a moment together away from the sterile environment of my office would be enjoyable. I want to see how you and Severus are both adapting to eachothers company._
> 
> _Yours sincerely, Dr. Malfoy,_

Butterflies filled Harrys stomach, making his being as light as air itself! Cheeks became red with a warm blush, his knees weak. Again and again he read over the letter, cherishing every word from Draco.

For fucks sakes he was thirty and acting like some school boy! Harry cleared the lump of excitement from his throat, quick to grab the nearest thing - a sharpie - and scribble on the back his agreement to the lunch date. _A date!_

The nameless bird held still as Harry reattached the letter to its ankle and sent it off again. Severus watched with a sadness, waving goodbye to the his feathered friend. His only friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! :)
> 
> what do you think will happen next? what did you think of the chapter? Your thoughts on young Severus? 
> 
> Its all very inspiring to here!


End file.
